pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Simpson man
Hey welcome to the wiki, I like the simpsons too =).--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 10:12, 23 December 2007 (EST) :=D no more red text on talk page ^^. --Simpson man 11:47, 23 December 2007 (EST) Red text ftw! — Skakid HoHoHo 11:56, 23 December 2007 (EST) 110k ping? Gah, I infuse on 110k ping. Brandnew. 08:29, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Family guy > simpsons, if you actually like comedy which has some intelligence in it. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:30, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Fact: #Kuri Furi #Family guy #Simpsons #Whale poo #Southpark. Brandnew. 08:32, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Family Guy has intelligence? I just thought it was just a bunch of medicore and random jokes somehow crammed into a dissappointing plot line that isn't as funny as the Simpsons and no where near as funny as South Park. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:33, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::You are the prime example of someone who does not understand adult humor. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:34, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::South park is fucking boring, simpsons is okay. Family guy is fucking hilarious. Brandnew. 08:41, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I don't really watch new Simpsons episodes but I genuinely enjoy older episodes and every now and again I'll find newer episodes I enjoy and that's something i use itunes for.--Simpson man 08:57, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::South Park is complete ownage, Family Guy is decent and Simpsons is kind of meh. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:47, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Any more you can hardly call what family guy offers as intelligent >.>, its mostly sex jokes, making stewie more of a homosexual than he already is, or making brian more of a sex perv than he already is.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 05:55, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Ohai just looking at your userpage, ru from philly or near there? [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 22:14, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :yes i live like 3 miles from philly--Simpson man 01:57, 1 October 2050 (EDT) ::orlay now. i live in allentown like 45 minutes norf of philly yo. [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 20:58, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::oic I'm in upper darby so I'm pretty close.--Simpson man 21:15, 8 October 2008 (EDT) beans world record http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=halXwKY_NKA they also did the most haggus eaten in 8 minutes.discuss.--Simpson man 15:52, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :|this is better [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:24, 9 October 2008 (EDT) test--[[User:Simpson man|'Simpson Man']] image:simpsonsig.png 00:05, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :Use a homer pic imo. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 07:00, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::does copyvio allow that?--[[User:Simpson man|'Simpson Man']] image:simpsonsig.png 14:55, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::Probably not; do it anyway. Brandnew. 20:23, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::oic i'm on it.--[[User:Simpson man|'Simpson Man']] image:simpsonsig.png 20:23, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::::better?--[[User:Simpson man|'Simpson Man']] 20:46, 10 October 2008 (EDT) homer retired i guess :(--[[User:Simpson man|'Simpson Man']] image:simpsonsig.png 17:59, 21 October 2008 (EDT) wastrel's collapse warrior? yes,no,maybe? edit:forgot about disable >.<--[[User:Simpson man|'Simpson Man']] image:simpsonsig.png 17:36, 16 December 2008 (EST) :WC disables non-dagger attack skills. -- 18:09, 16 December 2008 (EST) ::Warrior.....WITH DAGGERS! Karate Jesus 18:15, 16 December 2008 (EST) Halp Trying to get my free storage majigger but don't remember anything about my ncsoft account,QQ.any ideas?--Simpson man 18:56, 26 April 2009 (UTC)